


Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt

by Franstastic_Ideas



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wraithtale, F/M, My AU, The Monsters Are Humans And The Humans Are Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franstastic_Ideas/pseuds/Franstastic_Ideas
Summary: Sans and Gaster haven’t seen eye-to-eye for a while now; even small conversations between the two can feel like an uphill battle. When the existence of shadow monsters is revealed to the people of Ebott Town, Gaster forbids Sans to make any contact with them. To spite him, Sans decides that he’s going to become besties with a monster girl – Frisk. He probably could have handled his introduction better, though. Now she thinks you’re a creeper, Sans.





	Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Family drama, some mild body horror, repeating themes of poor self-worth and esteem, and one minor curse that’s repeated twice.
> 
> Also, here's some lovely fan art of WT!Sans and WT!Papyrus for your viewing pleasure: https://franstastic-ideas.tumblr.com/post/186961209909/lostmypotatoes-franstastic-ideas-as-for-sans

_It’s been fine weather yesterday and today, so we watched the clouds._

_It’s weather that makes you lazy, and slowly closes your eyes._

_It seems it’s hard to remember “that” so easily now,_

_As we’ve been getting older ever since…_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Sans.” A familiar stern-sounding voice said from behind him. “Where do you think you’re going?”

_“__well crap…”_ Sans thought.

Things had not gone according to plan. If they had, he would have been out of the house and far away from the old man before he even knew he had left. But no, Gaster just had to be on top of his game today. Why hadn’t he recalled that today was Gaster’s day off? Now he remembered: it was because his father didn’t bother telling him anything anymore, unless it was about another one of Sans’s screw-ups. It seemed like he couldn’t do anything right anymore in his father’s eyes.

Home was supposed to be where the heart is, the one place in the world where you felt most comfortable and safe. But lately, this place didn’t feel like home anymore to Sans.

Sans wanted to retort that it was none of his business, but he was reminded of his younger brother and his sincere and earnest wish for the two of them to get along again, so he held himself back, albeit begrudgingly.

He would try to make this work, if only for him.

_“__c'mon, sans. do it for paps…”_ He mentally urged himself to be civil.

“well hiya, pops! didn’t see ya when i came through. sure is some great weather that we’re having this morning!”

_“__ok, that sounded fake.” _Sans could have gagged at his clearly faux overly cheery tone; that didn’t sound like him at all.

“Sans, it’s eleven thirty. It’s almost noon.”

“_but_ we’re still in the a.m. hours, and if we were at grillby’s right now he’d still be serving breakfast, so it’s still morning in my books.”

Now that sounded more like himself.

“Okay then, let’s agree to disagree. Anyhow, you’re avoiding my question and I want an answer: where are you going, Sans?”

“i was going outside.”

“Yes, anyone with two brain cells could see that!” Gaster was losing his patience. “Allow me to rephrase my previous question – _where_ are you going outside?”

“i dunno. i might go see alph and ‘dyne, bro and i might work some jobs around town, i might go to grillby’s for lunch…” Sans prattled off everything he thought Gaster wanted to hear and then finished it off with something he knew he _didn’t_ want to hear. “pretty much anywhere that isn’t here.”

Sans had to stop himself from stomping as he made his way towards the front door. When he reached for the doorknob, his father’s voice halted him once more.

“…You really hate me that much, don’t you?”

“i didn’t say that. you know i didn’t say anything like that, so quit trying to guilt trip me.”

It had taken every ounce of Sans’s willpower not to raise his voice; he had already failed Papyrus’s request for them to be civil towards each other, and it made him feel ashamed even though his brother wasn’t here to witness their latest spat. But he and Gaster had been at each other’s throats even more than usual for the past few days and Sans needed to get out and clear his head before he said or did something he would regret, and Gaster himself was making this harder to do than necessary.

He didn’t hate his father, but Sans didn’t think he could ever love him as he once had.

“You’re going out wearing that?” Gaster pointed at his blue hoodie.

“yeah, i am. i always do, don’t i?”

“It’s 90 degrees fahrenheit. You could suffer from heat stroke wearing that. Take it off.”

“i’ll drink water.” Sans all but growled before swinging the door open and shutting it behind him with a slam.

Once he was out of the house and far enough away, he took a shuddering breath. He had grown so furious that if he had stayed even a second longer, he was sure he would have lost his temper. Nothing looked right to Sans when he was angry – colors and shapes blended together and blurred. He couldn’t even speak coherently when his temper reached a certain point.

He hated feeling like this – he felt like some sort of wild animal. No, something that went beyond man or beast.

He remembered the breathing excercises Toriel had taught him.

In. One… Two… Three…

Out. Exhale. _Slowly_.

Repeat.

He did so until he felt the negative emotions leave his body enough to regain his thoughts, silently sending thanks to Toriel for her assistance even when she couldn’t be there. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if someone had come across him and he snapped at them while in that state.

Sans looked down at the sleeves of his hoodie and he couldn’t deny that it did feel too warm at times to wear it, especially now since it was summer. Before, he had been reluctant to part with it simply because it was his favorite article of clothing. But now… not wearing it wasn’t an option. And Gaster knew that. And yet he had spoken as if he were exasperated with him wearing it constantly.

_“__no, I’m not taking it off, because i can’t! and i wouldn’t have to wear it all the time if it weren’t for you!”_ He had wanted to scream.

But deep in his heart, he knew he shouldn’t and _couldn’t_ place the blame on Gaster. As angry and hurt as he was with him, as much as their relationship had deteriorated, he couldn’t blame his father for it.

It was an accident.

And it had been four months since the accident, but sometimes Sans could still feel the wounds inflicted upon him with the same intensity of pain as the day he received them.

~~~~~~~~~~

After calming down considerably, Sans had decided to go to Grillby’s for lunch after all. He would probably do everything on the list of things he gave Gaster before he left, but there was also something he planned to do that he _didn’t_ mention – Gaster would blow his top if he discovered Sans’s newest pasttime.

“Hey… look at that guy over there.” Sans heard someone whisper not so discreetly behind him – an out of towner, most likely a tourist that dropped in Grillby’s as a rest stop before continuing on their merry way, probably to the big public beach a few towns over.

“You mean the one wearing the coat in _this_ weather?”

“Yeah, that one. He ordered, like, three burgers when he clearly doesn’t need them. I mean, just look at him! What a fatass.”

Sans flinched in his seat, but he chose to ignore them and continue eating.

His burger didn’t taste as good as it did before…

“Hey, I think he heard you.”

“Do you think I care? I’m just telling the truth. He can’t get mad over that.”

“Excuse me, ladies.” A low, smooth masculine voice interjected – Grillby, the restaurant’s owner and one of Sans’s longtime friends, had chosen to leave his position behind the counter and intervene.

“Y-Yes?” The first woman stuttered, both out of being caught badmouthing another customer and out of shock from seeing Grillby’s handsome face up close – some citizens of the town and smitten passerbys still wondered to this day why he settled on becoming a cook for his profession and not a male model instead.

“I do not condone such behavior within the walls of my establishment, nor outside them if I can help it.” His tone was polite, yet firm. “If you cannot act like civilized well-mannered individuals, then please leave the premises and never return.”

The lady seemed offended and her company embarrassed, trying to make herself look small in the booth where they were seated. The first woman dug into her purse and slammed some money onto the table then grabbed her friend roughly by the arm and dragged her out the door, muttering a colorful string of curses under her breath that Sans was surprised he hadn’t called her out for.

“aw, grillbz, ya didn’t have to do that.”

“They were being rude. It’s restaurant protocol to toss out discourteous and troublesome customers. And… they were speaking terribly about my friend.”

“you can’t throw out everybody that calls me a fatass, grillbz. it’s bad for business.”

“Language. And perhaps not, but I can certainly try.” Grillby ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, the red and orange waves of locks almost resembling the flickering of flames when in motion. “And I don’t care about business when it was none of theirs to be making unwarranted comments on others’ appearances, in this case towards you. That’s harrassment, Sans, and I don’t know why or how you tolerate such actions on a regular basis.”

“eh, you get used to it after a while of hearing it so much.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” Grillby sighed, knowing that this conversation was leading to nowhere, as per usual whenever they entered this subject matter.

Sans received large portions of unwarranted gossip, especially since he returned from college with no degree and refused to speak of why he was back early, deflecting any and all questions asked about the issue. Sans had left the town and was supposed to have majored in the field of science like his father, but he, like many others in Ebott Town that aimed for higher things, ended up coming back. Grillby was one of them as well – he had left town for culinary school, but he wasn’t gone long before he set up his restaurant here. Whenever someone left Ebott supposedly for good only to come back, that person became the center of gossip for a while.

But aside from the rumors circulating around him about his sudden departure from college, Sans usually heard insulting remarks about his body or less than positive remarks on his mismatched eyes. Sans wasn’t obese or even fat, but he could definitely be considered chubby. Even so, he was nowhere near as lazy as most thought him to be – he could run fast enough to keep up with more thin-bodied friends, and a great deal of what others thought was fat was in fact muscle that came from years of wrestling with Undyne. You don’t get to play rough with Undyne like he had and not get some muscle mass out of it.

Then there was his bone structure – he had naturally thick bones. He had first found this incredibly odd and didn’t believe Gaster or Toriel when he was told this until the latter had Sans take an x-ray and showed it to him. It seemed so unlikely to him because Gaster wasn’t built like him, nor was Papyrus, and from the few dusty old pictures he could find of his mother, she wasn’t thick bodied either. When he compared himself to them, he looked like an outsider, nothing like them at all aside from skin color and perhaps his eyes; one of them, anyway.

_“_ _i guess every family’s got to have a member that’s ugly as sin. might as well have been me.”_

If it had to be himself or Papyrus that was burdened with an undesirable appearance, he would choose himself every time. Papyrus was blessed with all their father’s good looks, and Sans was thankful for that. He would never have to deal with what Sans did so often.

That wasn’t to say that Sans always rolled over and took the verbal abuse. Definitely not; there were times when his patience was finally pushed to the limit and the beast within was unleashed. The terrified and shocked screaming of those who brought forth this reaction from him was priceless, their expressions clearly showing that they didn’t expect him to be capable of running, especially not at such a remarkable speed, and _towards_ them with fists flying.

It was especially bad for the unlucky souls that provoked his wrath when Undyne was also in the vicinity. She would drop everything she was currently doing and not ask any questions at all before happily joining in on the pummeling. The fiery redhead didn’t need to ask anything – if Sans was beating the living snot out of somebody, then they definitely deserved it.

If Alphys was also there, she would record the entire thing and then edit soundtracks from shounen action anime over the scene to show it to them later. Mettaton had wanted to upload the videos she collected onto the internet, the fame monster, but Sans immediately denied him the right to do so despite his whining and begging.

Even so, sometimes during the ensuing chaos, if he was also present, Mettaton liked to play announcer, commenting on the big ball of violence that was unfolding around him with increasing enthusiasm.

With friends like Sans had, Grillby wondered why anybody bothered trying to bully Sans anymore. He had seen the compilation video Alphys had sent him – Sans by himself could be an absolute beast when pushed far enough, but Undyne too? And the additional humiliation of Mettaton’s added commentery along with Alphys recording and holding cinematic proof of the harasser’s resulting beatdown? Someone would have to be an idiot to pick on Sans at this point, and unfortunately, there were still times where he would be surrounded by idiots.

Poor Papyrus – he would always try to put an end to the fighting if he happened to witness or catch wind of it. He disapproved of some of his friends’ eagerness to start throwing punches and kicks, believing that violence wasn’t the answer. He tried to take the adult approach and pull everyone aside to speak with and scold them on their behavior like the mom friend he was. Of course, the ones who evoked Sans’s wrath in the first place weren’t the least bit sorry for what they had done; sorry for getting thoroughly thrashed maybe, but not for their continuous unkind remarks that led to the situation in the first place.

Sans and Alphys could be guilted somewhat easily, but Undyne and Mettaton were different. Sans didn’t like the disgusting feeling that washed over him once the built-up aggression had faded and his desire for instant karmic retribution inflicted on those who had agonized him had been satisified, and Alphys simply didn’t like the idea of Papyrus being upset with her for any reason ever. Undyne, however, would hold firm to her actions, believing that anyone who was subject to the combined forces of her’s and Sans’s dukes most certainly had it coming. And Mettaton was an enabler when it came to creating drama - he actively encouraged it if said action would bring about a situation or story that he found spicy.

Grillby felt sympathetic towards Papyrus, he really did.

As much as he loved Sans as a friend, he had to admit, out of the whole lot, Papyrus was almost always the only sane man, and that was saying something.

But he also couldn’t lie and say that seeing Sans stand up for himself wasn’t satisfying, if not incredibly alarming and heavy on brutality.

Sans wasn’t a violent person in the slightest normally, but sometimes, a person can only be pushed for so long and too far before they’ve had enough, he thought…

Grillby studied Sans’s face carefully for a few moments, causing the latter to eventually take notice.

“…what? have i got ketchup on my face?”

“No. I was only wondering… it may be none of my business, though I am concerned, but… did you and Dr. Gaster have another falling out this morning?”

“gee, grillbz. now that ain’t fair.” He shook his head, turning away from him. “ya read me like a book. …how could ya tell?”

“You seem troubled. Your eyebrows were knitted together almost the entire time since you walked in and your posture is tense.” He answered, his gaze softening. “Do you need to stay at my place for a while until things settle?”

“nah, i appreciate the gesture, grillbz, but it’s fine, really.”

“Then would you like some company and perhaps we could discuss the matter? I can go on break and we could talk-”

“nah, nah, you don’t gotta do that. ’m ok, don’t worry. 'specially not over me.” Sans stood up and began pushing him towards the kitchen. “now go on, grillby; you gotta get back to work and i told tori pap and i’d help paint her roof. off ya go, now.”

“Sans!”

“bye, grillbz! see ya later! money’s on the counter!” He shoved his friend into the kitchen then shut the door, breathing a heavy sigh.

This wasn’t the first time Grillby had offered to open up his home to Sans, and sometimes he took him up on it when things in the Gaster household were especially strained, but Sans didn’t want to trouble his friend and his own household when it wasn’t necessary. There were occasions where it truly had been best for both himself and Gaster’s mental wellbeing for the two to distance themselves from one another, but despite his minor meltdown earlier, this morning had not been one of those times of urgency.

Grillby’s younger sister Celosia was also in middle school, and that was a busy time for a kid her age. He always felt guilty for intruding into their home during the nights where she had school the next day and probably had homework that was difficult to concentrate on with his presence invading her personal space. Now that it was summer, she might want to invite over some of her friends for the evening or have a sleepover, and Celosia couldn’t do that with total peace of mind when Sans was in the room next door having an emotional breakdown and unpacking it all on her big brother.

So it was for the best that he not drag his friend into his personal problems anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Now Sans, you should be more careful climbing up those steps!” He heard Toriel warn him from below.

Papyrus had already perched himself up on the roof, helping steady the ladder from up there while Toriel held it from the bottom. Even so, both were chronic worriers and were afraid of him slipping and falling.

“i got it, no need to panic. see, ’m already over halfway there- woah!” As soon as those words left his mouth, he nearly missed a step and teetered backwards, the ladder beginning to wobble slightly.

“Sans!” Both yelled in panic, their grip on the ladder tightening.

“’m fine! probably shouldn’t have spoke so soon. better wait 'til i’ve made it up all the way to start bragging.”

“You can still fall from up there if you aren’t careful, young man.” Toriel reminded him with a cross glare before letting out a fretful sigh. “I’m beginning to regret this. One or both of you could get killed.”

“don’t sweat it, tori. we’ve climbed bigger heights than this, haven’t we paps?”

“YES, THAT IS TRUE, BUT LET’S NOT TOSS ASIDE OUR OWN WELL BEINGS FOR THE THRILL OF THE CLIMB. AND LET US NOT FORGET THAT THIS IS A VERTICAL ASCENSION AND NOT A GRADUALLY RISING HORIZONTAL ONE!”

“I assume the two of you are speaking of climbing Mount Ebott.” Toriel said, turning a glance towards the near impossibly tall snowcapped mountain that loomed over them, the town’s namesake and centerpiece. “While climbing up a ladder _is_ different than climbing up a mountain path by a wide margin, both still have their dangers.”

Once Sans was close enough for him to reach, Papyrus grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him up onto the roof with little to no effort – his brother was so strong and muscular, it was no wonder the town’s kids thought he was great and wanted to be like him when they grew up.

He couldn’t blame them at all – Papyrus was just the coolest.

Once he was safely up on the roof, seated next to his brother, he reached for a brush and can of paint and both began to work. Over half of the surface was already painted green and the unpainted sections purple. Toriel and Asgore were going to finish the job themselves, but Asgore was called into the town office unexpectedly for reasons she was sure to hear about later. He didn’t want her to finish painting it alone, fearing what should happen if she were to stumble up there by herself, so she called in the brothers for help.

Papyrus was accepting offers for odd jobs around town until he found what he wanted to do in life, and now that Sans wasn’t in college anymore, he had to make money for himself somehow. Gaster earned a good income, but Papyrus had wanted to start providing for himself though they lived under the same roof. And Sans wasn’t going to allow himself to depend on his father for anything anymore since the accident, so he began to pitch in and pay the bills as well, though less out of a desire to prove himself a mature and responsible adult and more as a gesture to spite the old man.

It was a surprisingly effective countermove on Sans’s part – he felt that Gaster inwardly resented him for getting kicked out of college and therefore barring himself from a well-paying job. By adding his own earnings into the house’s collective funds, he was effectively telling his father without words that he could indeed support himself just fine without relying on his financial aid, as it was originally Gaster’s idea to push Sans towards the college path when he first entered his junior year of high school.

There were days where Sans was actually happy to have gotten expelled, but mostly, he wished he hadn’t, even if it was Gaster’s desire for him to get a degree and eventually join him in his scientific endeavors. Sans had once loved science and taking part in the experiments he did with his father, but now invention and formulas only brought a bitter taste to his mouth when it once had brought joy.

That’s why Sans so often grew so unmeasurably upset with him – despite all that’s happened, his father still dropped everything else in his life and ran to science with open arms, even though it ironically costed Sans his college degree, his mental health, their previous family dynamic, and even Sans’s entire future.

It wasn’t the accident itself that hurt Sans to this day – it was Gaster’s reaction to it.

Following this was when Sans began to spend so much time away from the house. If Gaster wanted to spend all his time with his work, then that’s exactly what Sans would give him. Gaster had already made his choice, now he’d have to live with it, Sans thought.

The worst part about losing his opportunity for earning the college degree though was that now Sans had nothing to show for himself when people insulted him. Before, where there was a person that shamed him for his appearance, another would fearfully whisper that he was the son of the famed scientist Gaster and he was sure to follow in his footsteps, then the offending person would respectfully back off. During those times, he had felt so _proud_ to be his son.

But now he was just Gaster’s failure drop-out son.

Just another comeback kid for the entire town to talk about behind his back.

“the only reason the both of you are so bent out of shape over me going up a ladder is because i’m so fat you think i’m gonna break it.”

His inner self-loathing was slipping out through his speech, he realized too late. He told Grillby before he was used to it, but he guessed now that what the woman at the bar had said affected him more than he previously thought. You could only hear something negative about you said to your face for so long before beginning to believe it yourself, even when you knew it wasn’t true. And though he was normally easygoing, even Sans wasn’t immune to bearing issues of self-esteem.

And Toriel wasn’t about to stand for it.

“Sans, we’ve been over this – you’re _not_ fat, you’re just-”

“big-boned. i know, i get it.” He replied, his response coming off as more snippy than he intended it to and his brush strokes consequently more messy with his soured attitude, which he quickly tried to ammend.

He had been shown his own x-rays plenty of times to know that what she was saying was the truth, but it actually only made him feel worse. Losing weight was something he could do – changing his entire bone structure wasn’t.

“Has someone said something to you recently about this?” She inquired, arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowing as she studied him as closely as possible from where she was standing.

Sans could deny all he wanted, but Toriel’s suspicions were already confirmed without him saying a word. There was no use in smudging the facts or concealing anything from her when she was like this – Ultimate Mega Mom Mode, Undyne called it. Toriel was Asriel’s mother, but she was also a mother to everyone that knew her. She filled that maternal role that was absent from his and Papyrus’s home nearly since they first moved here as children.

And when one of Mama Toriel’s children were mistreated, she wanted to know the details first, the who then, and the why later.

Sans murmured something, but it was lost on the wind.

“What was that dear? I didn’t quite catch that?” She asked with a heavy frown and a lowered brow.

“…a lady at grillby’s called me 'fatass’.”

“who was she?” She immediately questioned.

“an out of towner. she’s long gone by now. 'sides, grillby ran her off.”

“That Grillby is a good boy. He hasn’t let his sudden popularity change his core values in the slightest.” She smiled, apparently happy with his answer.

Before graduating high school, Grillby had been bullied for having an appearance that was considered 'nerdy’. He was required to wear glasses, and the large round frames he wore then didn’t flatter his facial structure. Not only that, but the way he dressed, the way he spoke just screamed 'nerd’ to his tormentors. But when he came back to Ebott Town, everyone that knew him, including the ones who had so often went out of their way to make his days miserable, had discovered that he had changed during his absence.

Grillby is now regarded as a chick-magnet, and though he has since forgiven those that used to agonize him, inside, he hasn’t, and never will forget what they had done to shatter his self-confidence in the past.

He had graduated when Sans entered his sophmore year, and though the former had changed a great deal physically since he left town, Sans had internally felt a sense of relief when he learned his friend remained the same on the inside upon returning.

“yeah, grillbz is a great guy.” Sans readily agreed.

“WAIT A MINUTE – YOU ATE AT GRILLBY’S?” Before he could answer, Papyrus continued. “THEN YOU DIDN’T EAT THE BREAKFAST I MADE FOR YOU THIS MORNING?!”

“no, i didn’t. ’m sorry i didn’t when you went to the trouble to make it. i just… didn’t have time to.”

Papyrus always woke up at six 'o clock in the morning, made breakfast for himself, Sans and their father, then once he was finished, he went out for a morning jog that lasted for at least an hour to start off his day. Papyrus was the designated cook of the household, making sure that everyone was fed. They always ate whatever Papyrus served them, but they never ate meals together at the table anymore, always separately.

Sans usually took his breakfast with him if he couldn’t eat it in serenity at home, but he had ran into Gaster before he could grab his plate and the ensuing confrontation had made him forget it.

“It’s wonderful that someone stands up for you when you won’t for yourself.” Toriel’s voice brought them both back on topic, thankfully – otherwise Sans would have had to explain to his brother just why he didn’t have time to eat his lovingly crafted breakfast, and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“tori, it doesn’t bother me.”

“EVEN IF IT DOESN’T, SANS, IT’S STILL WRONG! HAD THAT LADY NOT LEFT EBOTT AS QUICKLY AS SHE HAD, I WOULD HAVE BEEN FORCED TO SPEAK WITH HER ON THE CONSEQUENCES OF EXHIBITING SUCH POOR AND DISRESPECTFUL MANNERS IN A RELAXED PUBLIC SETTING, GRILLBY OR NO GRILLBY.”

“Papyrus is absolutely right, dear. I’m afraid your feelings towards such inexcusable behavior doesn’t matter – if you heard the exact same thing happened to your brother or even me, even though either of us said we wouldn’t let what was said bother us, how would you feel?”

“i’d still be furious.”

“So why should it be any different for us when concerning you?” He then peered over the edge of the roof to find her smiling sweetly at him.

Sans wanted to argue that he _was_ a different case compared to them, but they would only argue and try to make him see otherwise.

So he decided changing the subject entirely and steering the attention away from himself was the best course of action to take.

“so, green, huh?” He asked after a lengthy pause, looking at the paint.

Toriel knew he was trying to create a diversion, but she allowed him peace and answered his question.

“Yes. When Asgore and I married and bought this house, he said he wanted the roof to be my favorite color, so it was painted purple. Now, so many years later, the old paint was chipping away and fading, so the two of us decided it should be painted Asriel’s favorite color – green.”

“is asriel happy to be out of school for the summer?”

“He’s so overjoyed he barely knows what to do with himself or all the free time he has on his hands now. He’s out with his friends for the afternoon; Grillby’s sister Celosia and… oh, that blonde boy with the spiked hairstyle. I always forget his name and it makes me feel so ashamed because he’s Asriel’s friend and he’s been invited over here so many times that I should know! Oh, but that hair of his… Asriel has been wanting his own cut like that and I’ve been trying to dissuade him from it. If that’s what he really wants, I won’t try to stop him anymore, but I don’t know if Asriel really wants that specific style or if he’s trying to follow some sort of trend.”

“if you’re wanting to know about fashion trends, i’m the last person you need to be asking.” Sans laughed more to himself. “i just roll out of bed like this – if it’s stuff about clothes or hair that’s popular, it’s matt you want to talk to, or, well, mettaton. that’s what he’s going by now since he got in over his head with that band he started up.”

“Didn’t you tell me once young Matthew, or rather Mettaton, renamed himself after an angel?” Sans and Papyrus both gave positive confirmations to her question. “But wouldn’t that be 'Metatron’ instead?”

“yeah. he read it wrong.” Sans snickered. “so now he’s stuck with a typo for a name.”

“WELL, I STILL THINK IT SOUNDS COOL! IT JUST _BREATHES_ STARDOM, JUST LIKE HE SAID!” Papyrus huffed, sending his brother a pointed glare, to which he childishly stuck his tongue out at him.

Papyrus then flicked his brush at him, splattering green flecks of paint on his face. Sans was about to wipe it off on his sleeve, but before he could, a white handkerchief was tossed in his direction. His brother was always prepared – the definite mom that oversaw their group of friends when Toriel couldn’t.

“thanks, bro.”

“IT WAS NOTHING. YOU WEAR THAT HOODIE SO MUCH THAT, IF IT GOT PAINT ON IT, YOU PROBABLY STILL WOULDN’T WASH IT UNTIL I MADE YOU.”

“according to alphys, the main character of any story has to have some kind of wardrobe or piece of clothing that identifies them – this hoodie is mine, just like yours is your red scarf.”

“WELL, I SUPPOSE YOU’RE RIGHT…” He hesitantly agreed, toying with the somewhat tattered ends of his scarf. He then gasped. “WAIT – YOU THINK THAT **_I_** COULD BE A MAIN CHARACTER? **_ME?!_**”

“of course, bro. who wouldn’t want to watch a show where you were the star?”

“AWW, SANS! THAT’S THE SWEETEST THING YOU’VE SAID ALL WEEK! GET OVER HERE.” Deciding that Sans was too slow, Papyrus shuffled over on his knees, throwing his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

Sans happily returned the gesture – he’s had an awful day so far, but a hug from his bro always made a horrible day better.

Papyrus suddenly recoiled and stuck out his tongue with a loud 'bleh’. “EW! YOU SMELL LIKE GRILLBY’S! I’VE CHANGED MY MIND - GET AWAY! GET AWAY!”

“aw, come on, bro. don’t be like that.” Sans grinned widely, holding out his arms and shuffling towards him while Papyrus moved in the opposite direction.

“KEEP YOUR DISTANCE FROM ME, CONSUMER OF GREASE!”

“but i love you so much, bro. c'mon, a little _elbow grease_ is good for ya.”

“NYEH! THAT PUN WAS HORRIBLE! JUST TERRIBLE! ONE OF YOUR WORST ONES YET!”

“you sure? 'cause i’m starting to think you might be a bit _fried and prejudiced_ against my jokes.”

“EUGH, NO! WHAT HAVE I STARTED?”

“nothin’. just one _whopper_ of a pun, that’s all.”

“SAAAANS! IF YOU WON’T STOP YOUR PUGNACIOUS PUNNING, I’LL JUST HAVE TO PUT AN END TO IT MYSELF!”

“go ahead, hit me with your best _shallot_.”

“NYEEEEEEEEH!” Papyrus lunged for him, attempting to cover his mouth to block the endless stream of bad puns from escaping.

“Boys!” Toriel called from down below, the pair hovering a bit too close to the edge for her liking. “I can understand the sudden need to initiate a brotherly round of roughhousing as much as the next person, but my nerves would be far more at ease if the two of you would wait until you were standing on solid ground to do so, and instead put your current focus on staying _a-chive_ while up there.”

“MRS. DREEMUR, HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT WE HAD AN UNDERSTANDING!” Papyrus fake wept dramatically, but backed away a safe distance from the edge as requested of him.

“yeah, paps. better move back some before we make a _mis-steak_ that’ll cost us our lives.”

“YOU SAY THAT, BUT YOU’RE ACTING LIKE YOU _WANT_ ME TO THROW YOU OFF THIS ROOF!”

He reached over to snatch at Sans again, but before he could, he slipped and lost his balance, falling directly on his brother with a loud cry of alarm. Once again they heard the worried shouts of Toriel below.

“**_Sans and Papyrus Gaster!_**” Oh no, she had brought out the last name. “**If one of you stumbles off that roof and the impact doesn’t kill you, ****_then so help me_****, I’ll strangle the both of you myself!**”

“yes, ma'am! sorry, ma'am! won’t happen again!”

“YES, MA'AM! SORRY, MA'AM! WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN!”

Their tomfoolery immediately ceased and the two continued diligently painting the roof as they had before.

~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so sorry for shouting at you like that, dears.” She apologized once the two were finished and on safe solid ground. “But I don’t know what I would have done if anything had happened to either of you.”

She stole a glance at Sans’s covered arms and said quietly, her voice dropping down to a whisper that only he could hear. “We’ve already suffered one tragedy. One is plenty enough.”

He broke eye contact with her to wordlessly tug at his sleeves.

“Do they still hurt? Have you been using the balm the doctors prescribed to you?”

“yeah, i’ve been using it. and, no, it doesn’t hurt.” But while subjected under her caring gaze, he found that he couldn’t lie to her. “…not as much as before.”

She gave him relieved smile, happy that he decided to be honest with her. Before Papyrus could get too curious as to what they were talking about, Toriel decided to produce a distraction.

“I made lemonade earlier, and I think you boys have earned it after a job well done.”

A short while later, the three were sipping on their drinks under the shade of her expansive front porch. During the evening, she liked to come out with Asgore and watch the fireflies dance about. She looked again towards the massive mountain.

“Sans? Papyrus? You mentioned earlier that the two of you occasionally climb Mount Ebott?”

The two of them nodded.

“Have you seen anything peculiar of interest?”

“…like what?”

“SANS GOES UP THERE MORE THAN I DO, SO IF HE HASN’T SEEN WHAT YOU’RE VAGUELY REFERRING TO, THEN I CERTAINLY HAVEN’T.”

“Oh, just, you know… anything unusual.”

“…_ooohhh_. you’re talking about the wraiths, aren’t you?”

“Well, not especially. I really did mean anything odd at all.”

“well, if we’re talking about the wraiths, than no, haven’t seen 'em.”

“I SAW A WILD GOOSE THE OTHER DAY. IT HONKED AT ME AND CHASED ME FOR A REALLY LONG TIME! I THREW A PIECE OF LETTUCE FROM A SANDWICH I HAD PACKED FOR LUNCH AT IT AND ITS ATTENTION WAS SUCCESSFULLY DIVERTED! ANOTHER SPECTACULAR VICTORY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“crazy bird.” Sans shook his head, taking another sip of his glass before asking, “why’d you wanna know if we saw anything?”

“Because lately, a significant increase in sightings have been reported. Of the wraiths, I mean. I thought that if you two were walking the mountain trail, you may have seen something.”

“nope. we haven’t seen anything like that, have we, paps?”

“NO. JUST THE OCCASIONAL UNREASONABLY ANGRY BIRD.”

“I see. I suppose that being pursued by a territorial goose is enough of a sight.”

“do you believe in them, tori? i mean, they’re just supposed to be old town legends, right?”

“I honestly don’t know how to answer that question. It’s true that people have lived in this town for centuries, and the existence of these shadow creatures hasn’t been proven. They’re even supposed to be highly skilled practitioners of magic. Magic! It all sounds so fantastical, it would be logical to believe it as pure fiction. And yet, so many have seen something up in the mountains that resembles those monsters of lore throughout the years, and their accounts all being so similar to one another with very little deviation.” She breathed a relaxed sigh, sinking further into her rocking chair. “I guess I don’t have a clear answer. But I do know that there are some things that science or logical reasoning just can’t explain away, and I suppose the wraiths are just one of them. We may never know, and perhaps it’s for the best it stay that way.”

“FOR THE BEST? WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?”

“because think about it, paps. if someone proved that the mountain had monsters on it, what do you think would happen?” Sans didn’t give his brother a chance to answer before continuing. “they’d either be captured for experiments or killed on the spot. that’s how it always goes in the books and movies, and art imitates life and life imitates art.”

“…MAYBE THINGS WOULDN’T HAPPEN THAT WAY IF THEY WERE DISCOVERED BY THE RIGHT PERSON! IF THEY EXISTED, THAT IS.”

“maybe. but that person’d have to be something special. most would kill something like that without a shred of hesitation.”

He decided not to mention the more _malevolent_ legends surrounding the wraiths – the ones where, if they caught you, they would eat you from the inside out and then inhabit your corpse in order to impersonate you.

After reading about those tales, Sans wondered how many innocent lives were taken when, many years ago, villagers were said to have burned anyone alive who went into the mountains and returned acting strange, believing their body had been abducted by a wraith.

As a child, his bullies had always told him he would never have to worry about a wraith wanting to steal his body, because you had to have a life in the first place for them to take, and his face was far too ugly for even a monster to desire.

“What about you, Sans? Do you believe the wraiths exist?” Toriel asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“i dunno, to be honest. i guess if enough evidence piles up, i will, but right now they still sound too much like something adults made up to make sure their kids stayed off the mountain so they didn’t get eaten by bears or something.” He took another sip of lemonade and chuckled. “now muffet, she _definitely_ thinks they’re real. that girl should have went on to be a cryptozoologist instead of working in her family’s bakery, but she does make a mean blueberry muffin. she’s gone up in the mountains for years and sometimes she comes back saying she saw something.”

“Do you believe her?”

“i believe she believes she saw something, if that counts. muffet wants to see something so bad that maybe her eyes might be playing tricks on her.”

“I think one’s attitude towards the legends might have a lot to do with it. There are even some that travel to Mount Ebott with the sole purpose of trying to capture one on film. Almost all of them leave disappointed, but i have seen on the television some nights before in the past where one will get a photograph or video of a shadow that could be perceived as a wraith. Although, picture editing softwares exist now, don’t they? So it all could be faked. This old lady doesn’t know anything about modern technology - I still don’t understand those me-mes you kids send me sometimes on the cellphone.”

“it’s pronounced 'memes’, tori!” Sans actually laughed, almost spitting out his drink.

“Is that right? I’ve been pronouncing it wrong this entire time.”

Suddenly Papyrus’s cellphone went off, the familiar lyrics of Caravan Palace’s 'Black Betty’ filling the once relatively quiet space around them. He quickly picked it up and squinted at the screen.

“IT’S A TEXT MESSAGE. FROM UNDYNE! SHE TURNED ON HER LOCATION…? …SHE SAYS IT’S AN EMERGENCY! AND SHE NEEDS ME OVER THERE RIGHT AWAY!”

“You had better run along then and see what she wants.” Toriel chuckled.

“AND I WILL! THANK YOU, MRS. DREEMUR, FOR THE DELICIOUS LEMONADE! I MUST BE OFF, FOR I AM NEEDED ELSEWHERE!”

With that, Papyrus jumped up and performed a backflip off the porch railing, landing perfectly on his feet an impressive distance away and sped off in the direction of the location Undyne had told him she was at, leaving trails of dust behind him in his wake.

“Will you be joining him? Wherever it is he’s going?” Toriel asked Sans, who had moved from where he had been lounging in her hammock to sit up.

“maybe. i dunno. with undyne, an emergency can either mean anything from 'this guy is trying to rob somebody, let’s pulverize him into oblivion’ to 'hey, come watch me suplex this entire boulder’.”

“I see. In that case, if you aren’t leaving, then might I talk to you for a bit?”

“…what about, tori?”

“There were a few things that I wanted to ask you earlier, but Papyrus was here, so…” She took a deep breath, then let out a long sigh, her gaze both remorseful and sympathetic towards him for what was about to be said. “It’s about you and Dr. Gaster.”

“i figured as much.” Sans replied flatly, then thought, _“of course it had to be about that. i really don’t wanna talk about this right now…”_

While he had occasionally unloaded some of his familial issues onto Grillby when he just couldn’t keep his inner turmoil locked away anymore and Grillby was persistent enough in getting him to open up, Toriel was his primary listening ear. The difference between the two was that when Grillby managed to convince Sans to air out his feelings, he gave as vague details as possible. He knew his friend only wanted to help; he would listen to his complaints without judging him and wouldn’t spread what he heard around town, but there were just some things that occurred between him and Gaster that Sans didn’t feel comfortable repeating.

Toriel, however, was a different case. She was easy to talk to, her gentle maternal aura unconsciously coaxing him into freely speaking what was on his mind on more occasions than he would have liked. She too wanted to offer her assistance in some way, even if all she could do was listen to his troubles, but he didn’t want to bother her or anyone else with what he saw as trivial and petty matters. What went on between him and Gaster was solely their problem; not Grillby’s, not Toriel’s, not Undyne’s, Alphys’s, Muffet’s, or even his brother’s, San’s believed. He and Gaster had gotten themselves into this current sad state of affairs themselves, and if their relationship was meant to be repaired at all, then that was something that could only be done by themselves.

Unfortunately, Toriel had become involved in the mess the two had created before it even truly began. When Gaster had taken him to the hospital that fateful day, it was her that treated Sans’s wounds – she, his father, a few select staff at the hospital, and Sans himself were the only ones who presently bore knowledge of what his bare arms looked like. After the accident, he chose to conceal them from view to avoid any scrutinizing stares, even as the temperatures gradually began to climb. Not even Papyrus had seen the horrifying mess of burnt flesh that lied underneath the cloth.

He didn’t want Papyrus to see that – Sans _himself_ didn’t want to see his arms whenever he was forced to take off his hoodie in order to apply medicine on the wounds, bathe, or change clothes.

“I didn’t want to bring this topic up for discussion with Papyrus present. I know he means well, and please do not take offense for me saying this, but I feel as though he tries much too hard to force change.”

Sans’s sole reply was a low hum of acknowledgement; Toriel was right – he meant well, but Papyrus was rather pushy when it came to helping people with their problems, and Sans himself was no exception to this. Papyrus was a good listener, but he always wanted to help fix the problem after being informed – he was a person who wanted to see action being put towards the issue at hand with his own eyes and he expected immediate results.

His brother just wanted to help him in the only way he knew how. More so than anyone else, even Toriel with her infinite motherly doting. But Sans just couldn’t let him see what he was trying so hard to hide from the eyes of the rest of the world, his physical _and_ mental scars, even if it did mean eventually upsetting Papyrus.

Sans did everything he could for him, whether Papyrus was aware of it or not. Whether that meant anonymously slipping an extra twenty dollar bill into his wallet when he was a few bucks short of buying something he really wanted at the time or staying up until three in the morning listening to him prattle on for literal hours about his latest crush.

Sans would do almost anything for Papyrus. Nearly anything to preserve that smile that always brightened his day, no matter how terrible.

There was only one thing he could think of that he couldn’t allow Papyrus.

He could pretend that everything between him and Gaster was fine, he could put on a fabricated smile and spoon feed him fake reassurances that things were getting better when they weren’t, but the one thing Sans couldn’t do for his brother was let him know just how broken up he really was, inside and out.

And while Toriel didn’t approve of his evasive maneuvers against what she saw as procedures and methods that were supposed to be aiding him towards the process of healing mentally, she understood all too well why Sans would want to hide his serious personal affairs from Papyrus.

“One day you will have to let him in, Sans; let him know what’s wrong and how you truly feel. You know that, don’t you?”

“mmmnn…” His answer came in the form of an unenthusiastic and noncommittal grunt.

“But I can’t force the two of you to talk; it wouldn’t be right, just as it isn’t right for him to try to force you and Dr. Gaster to spend an extended duration of time with each other alone.”

“i think maybe paps thinks that what’s been going on between me and him can be solved with one talk and a hug, and then everything will go back to how it used to be.”

“That’s an unrealistic expectation. A familial dispute such as this could take months, perhaps even years to properly mend. And that’s alright. Because healing of any kind takes time depending on the size and severity of the wound. Just like your own, Sans.”

“…i lied to you earlier, tori.” His voice had dropped to a whisper. “they still hurt. they still hurt a lot.”

She took his hands in hers, giving them a squeeze. “I know you don’t believe me when I tell you this, but it will get better.” Her palms moved up to his lower arms, almost causing him to flinch from the contact. “The pain you’re feeling right now will gradually fade.”

He couldn’t meet her eyes. “…but they won’t ever go away, will they?”

This was a question that he had already asked Toriel before, one which he already knew the answer to since long before now.

But it didn’t stop him from hoping, that just maybe it was possible that-

She frowned, fighting the sting of tears that threatened to form in her eyes as she gingerly traced over his sleeves. “No. Not in the manner that you wish them to. We… did the best that we could at the time, Sans. I’m so sorry we couldn’t do more for you…”

“i know that. and i’m grateful for all you’ve done to make this bearable. it’s just… one of those things that won’t get any better, no matter how much time passes.” He shrugged, trying to save face by acting unaffected. “maybe the same could be said about me and gaster.”

“Maybe not and maybe so. But mutual effort is needed in order to bring about a change.”

“i **_am_** trying, tori!” He suddenly snapped, taking a step back. “papyrus keeps telling me over and over, 'TRY THIS TIME’ and i always do! but just about **_every single time_** we try to have what should be a short and civil conversation with each other, one of us ends up saying something to make the other fly off the handle! the both of us should just back off then, but **_no_**, it just gets worse and worse because **_neither_** of us will shut up! and what gets it all started in the first place is almost always something that’s _so __**stupid**_ to get so heated up over when it’s all said and done and we’re thinking back on it later. and it’s just getting worse and worse as the days pass by!” Sans suddenly slumped where he stood, his volume dropping to a defeated mutter. “sooner or later, we’re going to stop coming to the realization that what we were even shouting at each other over was stupid to begin with. …why do we argue so much about things that are completely insignificant and have nothing to do with the actual problem? gaster’s mad at me for getting kicked out of college and ruining my own life and i’m mad at him because… his crazy experiments got me hurt and he went right back to wanting me to work with him in the lab again like nothing happened after.”

Toriel didn’t say anything for a while. Sans had wandered over to her garden bench and sat down, his clenched hands grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he stared without emotion at the ground. He had completely shut down for the moment. It had been a while since he had done this, but she knew what to do. She found it was best to let him come back on his own terms, let him sort out the chaos in his head.

She would stand by and wait quietly until then.

He didn’t stay like this for long. He never did. She had been counting down the minutes on her watch. Four minutes of silence from him when finally, he murmured,

“gaster loves his work more than he ever loved me. …i know he loves us, but he loves his work more. paps and i just can’t compete with it anymore.”

“What makes you believe that he loves his work more?”

“aside from the fact that he tried to get me back in the lab so soon after i’d been released from the hospital? i… started noticing things after i came home for good.”

“What sort of things?” Toriel questioned cautiously.

While Sans had spoken of his continuous quarrels with Gaster whenever she could persuade him to talk, he had never once told her about anything pertaining to details he had picked up from the doctor following the origin of their disagreements. She was breaching new territory.

“back when i first started working with gaster, we spent a lot of time together. in and out of the lab. it was fun then, but at the time, i didn’t really think about how papyrus felt about it. he never got good grades in the science classes in school, you know, but i did. i think me and alph got the highest scores out of everyone. but lately i’ve started to wonder if papyrus actually felt left out. because gaster was so focused on me, he didn’t pay all that much attention to him anymore. …and i didn’t either. not as much as i did before. when i stopped going to college and after we got into that fight, the really big one that kind of started all these smaller ones between us, he stopped talking to me too for a while. it was like i didn’t even exist, like i was a ghost in my own house.”

Toriel had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything.

She truly did want for there to be eventually, one day in the future, a happy resolution to the Gaster family conflict. However, while she tried to remain neutral to both parties on the outside, on the inside, she leaned more towards favoring Sans’s point of view on the things that went on in the household. She knew that the doctor loved both his sons and was trying just as much as Sans was to make things right, in his own misguided way, but Toriel couldn’t stop herself from feeling a bit cross towards the doctor and placing the blame on him for this entire debacle.

Gaster was a man of logic and reason. Displaying and successfully evoking the more tender emotions residing in his heart came difficult to him. Sans could repeat to her every single word said by Gaster in each one of their arguments they had in these past few months and she would probably find herself capable of translating just what it was he had actually wanted to say to his son, but it wouldn’t mean a thing if it came from her mouth and not his.

As much as she wanted to go off on Gaster herself on some instances after seeing Sans so miserable, Toriel knew the last thing she needed to do was encourage the two to emotionally stray further away from each other by widening the gap between them with her own biased opinions and personal feelings on the matter.

“Sans, you have nothing to feel guilty for, if that’s what this is about.” She rested a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him. “I know you well enough to believe that you truly have been putting in your best effort to make amends with Dr. Gaster. And sometimes simply that is enough.”

“isn’t there anything i can do to make it better though, tori? i’m so sick of fighting with him.”

She thought for a few moments, then shook her head with a resigned sigh. “I’m afraid I don’t, dear. I’ve never seen a case quite like yours and the doctor's… Asgore and I have had disagreements before, everyone does, but they never lasted long and we always grew closer afterward. During those unpleasant times, when our feelings of anger burned bright, we kept our distance from each other until we were ready to talk again. So perhaps what you are doing now is best.”

“but what if he wants to talk and i’m not ready to?”

“Then tell him. Just say, 'I’m sorry, but I don’t feel ready to talk yet’. If he continues to pursue the subject, then he is the one in the wrong at that point and you have right to feel upset. …I must say, I think you’re handling this far more maturely than most would in your situation, Sans.”

“you really think that?” He lifted his head to look up at her with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

“I wouldn’t have said so if I thought differently.” She let out a light chuckle, gently ruffling his hair. “You recognize when you’ve done wrong and feel remorseful, seeking to amend your past mistakes and readily admit to when you were wrong once the fire has died. Not many people are like that, instead choosing to stick fast to their hateful words that were said in a moment of anger out of pride. You even had the courage to walk away instead of staying to fight, even though some would unrightfully claim that doing so was cowardly. there is absolutely no shame to be found in walking away from an unpleasant situation.”

“thanks tori, i… actually feel a little better now.” His own words surprised him, his chest truly did feel a bit lighter than it did before. “but how did you know gaster and I got into it earlier?”

She bit her lip. “Because I received a text message from Asgore. Dr. Gaster appeared at town hall suddenly and the two have apparently been talking with each other ever since. Gorey told me from the sound of things, it seemed like the both of you had another argument.”

“oh, that explains it then.” He said after a beat, a sense of relief falling over him – he had thought someone in town passed by their house and somehow eavesdropped, then decided to gossip and it reached Toriel’s ears.

“You know, they’ve known each other for years. They’ve been the best of friends since even before Asgore and I married. You of course weren’t born at the time, but the doctor was Asgore’s best man at our wedding and Asgore at his. Asgore still talks about their wedding, your father’s and Miriam’s.”

“…gaster never told me about any of that stuff.”

Sans and Papyrus didn’t know anything about their mother. Gaster never spoke of her and she had died when both brothers were small, Papyrus being two years old and Sans five. Try as he might, Sans couldn’t remember a thing about her. The only evidence of her ever existing were some old photos Sans had managed to smuggle out from under his father’s nose, the ring she had once wore now stowed away in its box inside their house, and Sans’s left eye.

Both brothers even existing was proof enough of their mother’s existence; her hair color which they shared was the color of snow, but white hair existed in both their maternal and paternal family trees. Sans’s left eye, that startling shade of light blue, came solely from her. There were times when Gaster wouldn’t even look him in the face because of his heterochromia, and when Sans was furious, sometimes it was as if Miriam was haunting him from beyond the grave through her oldest son.

Sans took out his phone from his hoodie pocket. “i had better go see what it is that undyne wanted, just in case it really was something important. ’m sorry for suddenly blowing up on you like that, tori.”

“It’s alright, Sans. I know you didn’t mean to and you’re carrying a great amount of stress on your shoulders, but if it helped you to feel better by even the slightest amount, I would stand here and permit you to shout whatever was on your mind at me for as long as your voice would allow.”

“you’re too good for this sin-filled world, tori.” He spoke after a pause, having raised his arms up about halfway, wanting to request a hug from her but too shy to ask despite the fact that this woman practically raised him and loved giving and receiving physical gestures of affection.

Thankfully, years of knowing him had made it easy for her to read his body language. She swiftly swept him into a comforting embrace and whispered,

“I know that this world is filled with unspeakable horrors, but I’ve found that life is also abundant with many indescribable blessings. Please, no matter how difficult life may become for you, never forget them.”

Once again, she was right, he could admit to himself. He may have an emotionally distant father and an unattractive body, but he had been gifted a group of friends that actually cared for him and the best brother than anyone could ever ask for. If he remembered those things, the bad points of his day became more livable.

After she released him and he her, she slipped a small wad of cash into his pocket. “For the roof – you’re helping to keep the household up now and the bills aren’t getting any cheaper.”

“thanks, tori. …for everything.”

“Anytime, dear. Now run along and see what Undyne wants before she hunts you down. You wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?”

Sans winced, remembering the last time he had dared to brush her off.

Piledrivers. Lots and lots of piledrivers.

He turned towards the direction Papyrus had taken off and his phone buzzed; Undyne had sent him her location. Good, it seemed as though he wasn’t in hot water with her, otherwise she would have just ignored his text and hunted him down, as Toriel said.

She and Papyrus were down at the riverbed, but she gave no details about just what it was they were doing down there and why she had texted Papyrus saying there was an emergency.

Oh well. He supposed that he would find out when he got there.

~~~~~~~~~~

“SANS! Do you have ANY idea how late you are?!” Undyne barked as soon as he came into her line of view.

“i didn’t know i was supposed to show up…?” He offered with a small shrug. “you sent the text to my bro, not me, so how was i supposed to know you wanted me here too? i just thought i should show up since paps said you told him it was an emergency.”

“Oh, don’t give me that crap!” She stomped over and jabbed a finger into his chest. “and it is an emergency! Haven’t you heard the news?!”

“uh…?”

“The town police has been talking about it ALL week – the shadow monster sightings up in the mountains have been CRAZY lately! Chief of police said that if somebody could catch one and bring it back to the station, there’d be something good in it for them! Do you have ANY idea what that means, Sans?!”

“uh-”

“IT MEANS UNDYNE MIGHT FINALLY GET TO BE AN OFFICIAL MEMBER OF THE FORCE IF SHE CAN PULL IT OFF, WHICH I BELIEVE SHE CAN!” Papyrus answered for her, causing her to whip her head in his direction.

“PAPYRUS!” Undyne yelled, jumping over to him and grabbing him into a head lock. “Don’t interrupt me when I was just about to tell him myself! …But thanks for the confidence – really appreciate it!”

“IF YOU APPRECIATE ME, YOU WOULD STOP NOOGIE-ING ME!” He nearly squealed, trying to break out of her hold.

She quickly released him and bounced back to Sans.

“I’ve called up Alphys and Muffet for help in planning this whole thing out. Alphys is gonna help me track one down and Muffet probably knows more about those things than everybody else in town put together! They’re late too, but they’re supposed to be here any minute now. The only reason why I haven’t noogie-d you into the next dimension is because you happened to show up before they did, so consider yourself lucky, punk!”

“then, uh, what’s mettaton here to do?”

“Mettaton? I didn’t invite hi-” She noticed his gaze straying to over her shoulder and turned around, then exclaimed, “Oh HECK no!”

“Oh heck **YES**, darlings!” Mettaton retorted, stepping forward with Alphys and Muffet following behind.

“Why are you here?!”

“Well that certainly is a rude way to greet an old friend!” He huffed, sticking his nose into the air and crossing his arms. He cracked open one eye, “But since you’re so curious, I was over at Alphys’s house when you texted – she’s helping Blooky and I with our band, you know. Audio equipment, technical stuff and such and all that jazz. When I heard that you wanted her, Sans, Papyrus, and even Muffet to come here, but not **_me_**, well… I simply wouldn’t stand for it! …So here I am, in the flesh. Uninvited, but fashionably late, as per usual.”

“…And just what is 'even Muffet’ supposed to mean?” Muffet stared at him with narrowed eyelids, a sweet smile on her face but the danger that lied under her expression was evident to all. “I’m beginning to believe that I am unwelcome among this circle of friends. Perhaps I should just go and-”

“No, wait!” Undyne shouted, bowling over Mettaton to reach her. “Don’t leave! He’s the one that wasn’t invited, not you! And I really need your help with this, Muffet.”

“Alright, since my company means so much to you, I suppose I can stay for a while…” She giggled, her mood doing a complete one-eighty degree shift.

“Okay, now that everyone is here, plus the unexpected and unwanted addition of Mettaton-”

“Hey! What did I ever do to you?!”

“Let’s get down to business.” Undyne walked over to a tree stump by the water’s edge and raised one foot to rest on it. “…So, how are we going to pull this off?”

“Y-You mean you called all of us here and you have no idea what you’re doing?” Alphys asked, gobsmacked.

“Well DUH, if I had any idea on what I’m supposed to do, I wouldn’t have bothered dragging you all to this spot.” Undyne looked at them as if they were the ones wasting her time. “Mount Ebott is HUGE. Like… REDONKULOUSLY huge. Finding one of those shadow monsters would be like finding a needle in a haystack, if the haystack was the size of… I dunno, a whale or something? Anyway, I hate to admit this, I mean REALLY hate it, but I can’t just go tearing up there looking for something that’s lived there its whole life and knows the place better than I ever will and all the places it can hide. It’s a mission bound for failure if I go up there unprepared – I gotta be smart about this. So, that’s where all of you come in.”

“…uh, undyne?”

“Yes, Sans? What is your question?”

“you do realize that you’re talking about catching a creature that isn’t supposed to exist, right? i didn’t know you believed in them.”

“I didn’t until the guys at the station started talking about them! It STILL sounded completely bogus to me until all these supposed to be really credible eyewitnesses started showing up at the station and Gerson and the rest started passing around the pictures those people turned in. I saw 'em with my own two eyeballs and they looked real, not like those computer edited photos they show sometimes on the TV. I even heard they might be sending them to Dr. Gaster so he can test if they’re fakes or not.”

“gaster wouldn’t bother doing something like that – he’d just look and say they were fakes without even paying attention to what’s on 'em.”

“He will if these reports get to be a big enough thing around the town!” Undyne shot back with a maniacal grin. “If the doctor gives the word that they’re the real deal, then the hunt is on. And I’m not talking about myself – there’ll be people from all over the country flocking here to the mountain. I’ve got to do this now before that happens and this great little window of opportunity that’s opened up just for me is suddenly slammed shut in my face. …**_SO HELP A GAL OUT, WOULD'JYA?!_**”

She received mixed levels of enthusiasm from the replies of the small group she had gathered, but their hesitation was apparently enough of an answer for her – and the answer she had picked up from them was **_yes_**.

Sans sighed to himself,

“this is going to be just like the time she tried capturing santa claus when we were kids…”

“Poor Mr. Dreemur… He never saw the net coming.” Alphys added solemnly.

“Alright, so listen up you pack of weenies! But not you though, Alphys. You’re a peach and we’re all glad that you’re here.” Undyne couldn’t stop from showing her favoritism among present company. “So, back to what I was saying before Mr. Negative Nancy threw me off track – how are we gonna do this?”

Everyone was silent for a while.

“howz about we all go to lunch to think it over and talk about this again sometime after?”

“It’s almost evening, you lazy clod!”

“Undyne, dearie, you’re going about this all wrong.” Muffet’s smooth voice interjected.

“How so?” Undyne turned to her and crossed her arms impatiently.

“If you really wish to find a wraith, then you need to know exactly what it is you’re walking into. They’re clever beings, Undyne. They’re adept masters at hiding and keeping their presence hidden from the world. It won’t be like capturing a pesky possum eating your pet cat’s food or a raccoon rummaging through your garbage and strewing it everywhere each night. This outbreak of sightings is merely a game of peek-a-boo to them, most likely. If you go up there looking to capture one of them, all that awaits you is disappointment.”

“You’re a fine one to talk, Muffet! You go up in those mountains several times a week looking for 'em and you’ve been doing it practically since you learned to walk!”

“Yes, dearie, all of what you just said is true. However, my goal isn’t to apprehend one like a common criminal.” Muffet’s smile turned eerie. “The wraiths are simply impossible to catch, that’s what I’ve come to believe. If you do encounter one and attempt to take one into custody, your face may just get ripped off for trying. You’ve heard the more… _malevolent_ tales concerning them, haven’t you?”

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Undyne scoffed. “So the wraiths can kill me. So could another human. So could a dog. So could a very dedicated duck!”

Papyrus nodded readily at her last point.

“The wraiths aren’t that special in that department. What DOES make them special to me is that they’re gonna help me finally secure a place in the police force!”

Undyne had known since before she ever entered kindergarten that she wanted to be a police officer when she grew up. She wanted to take down bad guys and arrest them, punish them and keep them away from the rest of society for the good people’s sake and peace of mind. But when she graduated high school and tried to apply for a position she was immediately rejected. Apparently her frequent brawls with the local youth and her firey personality had branded Undyne as a troublemaker in the eyes of the force, everybody except Gerson.

He sympathized with her, so he talked with the rest of his coworkers and after much debate, they finally gave her a job – sort of. She was relegated to the position of 'mountain patrol’, a fake position given to her out of pity where she circled the road that stretched around the base of Mount Ebott to search for anyone that may be breaking the law. She had received her own uniform and a walkie talkie like the others, but it was obvious that she wasn’t considered one of them by the rest of the officers.

Undyne had done her job with as much passion as she could muster at first, thinking that if they saw her hard at work then a promotion might be on her horizon in the future. She had caught several individuals before that had tried to make the mountain their own personal dumpster through illegal dumping. She had apprehended one man who had committed several robberies and hid his stolen goods somewhere in that area. She had even prevented a very drunk man from kidnapping a woman who had been walking by herself that night and witnessed him trying to drag her up onto the mountain to do heaven knows what with her.

And despite all that, everyone on the force with the exception of Gerson still looked down on her.

That’s why Undyne felt she had to prove herself to them by doing the impossible: capturing one of the elusive wraiths that roamed the mountain territories.

“Muffet does actually have a point, kind of.” Alphys timidly spoke, causing the attention to be drawn to her. “Monsters or no monsters, it’s still i-incredibly dangerous up there! Like you said, Mount Ebott is enormous, and how many times have you actually gone up there?”

Undyne looked down at her hand and began counting on her fingers. “…None.”

“See? S-So maybe before you go up there, maybe it would be better to… become more familiar with the geography? Muffet, does the library have a map of the mountain?”

“I’ve got something better than the library…” Undyne whipped her head around, tossed a piece of blank paper then a pencil and pointed with a shout, “Sans! Draw me a map of Mount Ebott!”

He looked at the sheet and pencil resting at his feet and back at her with an owlish gaze.

“are you insane? i can’t draw a map of the entire mountain!”

“I thought that Papyrus said you and him have been up there a lot in the past few months!”

“yeah, we have, but not enough that we’ve memorized _everything_ up there! i’ve been up there more than paps and I haven’t even made it one third of the way to the top! if mount ebott was an english mastiff, then we’re the equivalent of a bunch of fleas jumping on its back! i don’t think there’s a person that’s ever lived in this town or anywhere on earth that knows everything there is to know about that place and its geography. there is no complete map of ebott because i’ve looked. this whole idea of your is dangerous and crazy, undyne.”

He was expecting her to blow up, but instead she inhaled through her nose and placed her forehead against her palm.

“You don’t think I know that? But this may be the best chance I’ll ever have of getting some respect from the force.”

“Is getting respect from people that never believed in you worth possibly losing your life?”

Surprisingly, it was Mettaton that had asked her this question, and he for once looked serious.

“Undyne, if you truly want to hunt down one of those monsters, then I support your ambitions entirely, but you’re still heading into something risky. You haven’t planned this at all, you just assembled the team and hoped we’d have what you wanted to hear. And as for earning respect? Who needs it! Everyone told me I was making a mistake when I changed my name and formed my band, and they still do, but I’m happier now than I ever was before. I’m sure that fame will come our way any day now, but we’re preparing ourselves for it every day. You, however, despite having told us that you wanted to play it smart, were planning on tearing off up there immediately after this little meeting of your is adjourned, correct?”

Undyne wouldn’t look at him, but she gave a short nod.

“That’s what I thought. I know this feels like a race against time to secure a place where you are comfortable belonging, but you need _patience_ if you truly want to pull this off. Do some research, look at some maps, even if they are incomplete because some knowledge is better than none, and _then_ you can go into the mountains with nets and fists ablaze to bag yourself a shadow monster!”

“…Wow, Mettaton.” Alphys stared at him with wide eyes. “T-That’s the most wise I think I’ve ever heard you speak! Usually you’re encouraging us to make bad decisions for the sake of drama.”

“You’re right. He is acting strangely out of character…” Undyne pondered aloud, then shouted, “You’re not Mettaton at all! You’re actually one of the wraiths, aren’t you?!”

Everyone knew she was joking, but the sudden increase in volume of her voice still made Mettaton jump. Before he could respond to her accusation, Undyne grabbed him around the ankle and swung him over her shoulder.

“Undyne, put me down this instant!”

“Nuh uh, you’re coming down to the station with me. You’re under arrest.”

Everyone started laughing and snickering at his vain attempts to release himself from her hold, Alphys and Muffet having taken out their phones to record the scene.

“Undyne, please! If you’re going to insist on carrying me, at least make it a princess carry! I deserve that much!” He loudly whined.

“Now that sounds like something Mettaton would actually say…” Undyne halted her steps, pretending to be in deep thought. “Huh, maybe the wraith hasn’t completely taken over yet…”

“well, you know what the legends say to do, right?” Sans grinned, walking towards the two at a leisurely pace. “when the wraith’s taken over, you burn it. when there’s still hope left for the poor victim, you drown it out.”

“…Don’t. _You_. **_Dare_**.” Mettaton hissed.

“Grab his legs, Sans.”

“you got it, boss.”

Together, the two heaved the frantically wiggling Mettaton closer to the slowly moving water. He began to screech when they started swinging him back and forth.

“SHOULD WE DO SOMETHING…?” Papyrus questioned the two girls, feeling as though he should perhaps say something.

“No, dear. This is just a… how you say, a jape.” Muffet giggled.

“I’m not saying anything because this should be enough payback for him erasing my downloaded Mew Mew Kissy Cutie episodes on that disc I left laying out just so he could use it.”

Papyrus didn’t think Alphys was the type to partake in petty revenge, but the more you know, he thought.

“Sans! Undyne! Stop this madness immediately! My fabulous hairstyle will be ruined! And my makeup will run!”

“One…! Two…! Three…!” “one…! two…! three…!”

At the count of three, they both tossed him into the river, screeching and yowling like a cat when the cool water hit his body. Undyne and Sans both gave a whoop and cheered, laughing as they bumped fists before it turned into an elaborate and handsy handshake that ended in the two playfully wrestling each other on the ground.

“PILE DRIVER!”

“ow, undyne!”

“HEADLOCK!”

“nooooo! c'mon 'dyne, is this any way to treat your partner in crime?”

“Sorry, Sans, but war takes no prisoners. You already know what’s next. NOOGIE NOOGIE NOOGIE NOOGIE!”

“agh! your knuckles are _sharp_!”

Mettaton spluttered and was thrashing in the water, trying to flounder towards shore but failing miserably.

“Come on, Mettaton, stop being so dramatic.” Undyne rolled her eyes, her arm still wrapped around Sans’s neck. “You’re not drowning, the water only comes up to your collarbones if you’re standing up.”

He immediately ceased his splashing and did as she instructed, standing on his own feet to find that what she said was correct.

“…So it seems.” Was all that he said, his voice small and clearly embarrassed.

“c'mon. i’ll help ya out.” Sans crouched down and offered his hand.

Mettaton smiled to himself, reaching over to clasp his outstretched palm. But before he could pull Sans into the water, Sans grabbed him and flung him over his shoulder then onto the grass on his back.

“…I dislike you with great intensity.” He narrowed his eyes at Sans.

“i give you points for trying though, pal.”

“Okay, so I will hand it to Mettaton that he’s made a good point. I don’t need to rush into this blindly and risk ending up a future episode of 'Missing’.” Undyne began.

“And you had to throw my poor self into the water to admit that?” He sniffed, wringing out his soaking wet hair.

“Yes. It was entirely necessary, Mettaton. To banish the wraith from your body.” She nodded sagely. “Anyway, I’ve decided that what I’m going to do is, I’m gonna find all the maps that I can of Ebott and, ugh, _study_ them, bleh. And Muffet, if you could lend me some of your books, I’d really appreciate it.”

To no one’s surprise, she retrieved a large and thick book with an ominous featureless figure on the cover out of her little black spider plushie purse that she always carried (how did she even fit it in there?) and handed it to Undyne.

“You’re wasting your time, dearie.”

“You’ll be saying that when I’ve caught what you’ve been looking for for literal years in just a matter of days.” Undyne shot back good naturedly.

“**Undyne!** Patience? Future episode of 'Missing’? **_Remember?!_**” Mettaton piped up again – despite being completely drenched by the two, he still cared very much about her.

“I got it, I got it. But once I’m done doing the boring part, I’m not leaving a single stone uncovered until I find a wraith! Thank you all for coming here today, but I’ve gotta get started! Later, dorks!”

Undyne then sped off in the direction of the town’s library, or _librarby_, as the mispelled sign out in front stated, without another word of goodbye.

“She calls us all here suddenly and she’s gone just as quickly.” Mettaton remarked with a defeated sigh. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to blow dry my hair now.”

“you aren’t mad at us, are you?”

“…No. I’m not. It was all in good fun, after all.” He then smirked. “But I’ll be getting you both back for it in the future, darling. Just you wait and see.”

“bring it on, matt.”

“I’m afraid I have no clue who you’re speaking of.” He all but sang, turning around and giving everyone else a wave goodbye. “Ta-tah, darlings.”

“WHAT ABOUT YOU, ALPHYS?” Papyrus asked, “HOW WILL YOU BE SPENDING YOUR EVENING?”

“I-I think I’ll catch up with Undyne. If she really does want to do this, then I think I should help however I can and k-keep an eye on her so she doesn’t do anything s-sudden or rash, like Mettaton said.”

“OKAY! HAVE FUN!”

Once Alphys had left, it was just Sans and Papyrus with Muffet.

“i hope you aren’t expecting that book to be in one piece when you get it back.” Sans told her. “i dunno if you noticed, but she can be kind of rough handling things.”

“Oh, that’s perfectly alright, dearie. If she damages my book, I’m certain that she can reimburse me to purchase another copy.”

Both brothers looked at each other with a worried frown – that book had not looked cheap.

“It’s a lovely evening, isn’t it, boys?” She gestured to skies above that were beginning to be tinted with orange. “A perfect evening for a mountain walk, wouldn’t you agree?”

“is that what you’re gonna do?”

“I’m afraid not. Mummy needs me to make a birthday cake for a customer that’s coming by to pick it up tomorrow. But maybe I’ll see you on the mountain trail sometime. Ciao.”

“WELL, SANS, EVERYONE ELSE IS GONE WITH THE NIGHT VASTLY APPROACHING! WE SHOULD PROBABLY BOTH HEAD HOME NOW AND-”

“actually, i think i’ll go do what muffet suggested and take a walk.” He quickly replied, not wanting to see Gaster just yet.

“WELL, ALRIGHT…” Papyrus looked like someone had told him his dog died. “JUST DON’T STAY OUT TOO LATE, ALRIGHT? AND KEEP YOUR CELL PHONE ON YOU AT ALL TIMES! IF THE BATTERY IS RUNNING LOW, THEN COME HOME IMMEDIATELY!”

“will do. i’ll see ya later, paps.”

He started walking in the direction of the mountain, its magnificent shadow stretching over him and the rest of the town.

Wraiths.

He still wasn’t convinced they exist.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello, dearie.”

Sans nearly jumped out of his skin. He had said so earlier that Muffet should have been a cryptozoologist, but he also believed that she would make an excellent assassin with how she could quietly creep up on unsuspecting people.

“muffet! i thought you left.”

“I did. And now I’m back, but only momentarily.”

They were standing at the base of Mount Ebott directly in front of one of the dirt roads that led into the mountain.

“so, uh, what brings you here?”

“I wanted to show you something _interesting_.” She smiled in a way that made him feel somewhat uncomfortable.

She moved towards a thick group of bushes and motioned for him to follow.

“…you’re not going to show me a dead body, are you?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, dearie. I said something _interesting_, did I not?”

She then moved aside the shrubbery to reveal a small statue that he had never seen before. It looked almost like a vase, hourglass shaped, and it seemed ancient, probably hundreds of years old.

“Now look inside it.”

He did as instructed and found a large stone inside, colored red, yellow and orange, and was carved in the shape of the sun. It was resting on a pedestal of some sort and large silver prongs held the stone firmly in place to ensure it wasn’t easily removed.

“I bet you had no idea this was here, did you?”

“no, i didn’t. …so what is it?”

“This monument was constructed by the people of Ebott Village many centuries ago. There are more of them spread out at the base of the mountain. They were made to keep the villagers safe here, and the wraiths confined up there.”

“how are these things supposed to keep them up there?”

“That stone inside the totem is a sunstone. According to gemology it’s believed that they can harness the power of the sun. The combined power of these stones create a ring of protection that wards off the shadow monsters; think of it as being almost like an electric fence.”

“i’d never heard that before.” He rubbed his chin, leaning closer to the statue. “i can’t remember ever seeing one of these things before, and they’re all over the town?”

“Just around the base, but yes.”

“i wonder why i never noticed them.”

“They’ve become well hidden throughout the years. The legends began to fade out, nature’s madness took over, and they were gradually forgotten. I suppose if they were well known, some might try to steal the sunstones inside. Of course, according to the old documents on them I acquired, they say misfortune falls on those that would attempt to take the stones.”

Sans wasn’t superstitious in the slightest, but he couldn’t help but think aloud. “something still doesn’t make sense, though – the myths say that wraiths would steal the bodies of humans to impersonate them. if the statues make some kind of invisible magic ring that they can’t cross, why go to the trouble of stealing a body if they’re stuck on the mountain?”

“Oh, Sans. Don’t you see? That’s precisely why they would _need_ the body of a human.” At his perplexed expression, she continued with a wry smile. “The bodies of a wraith, made of shadows, would incinerate if they made contact with the sunstone ring. So, they capture a human that wandered into their territory, hollow out the body, then liquify their own body and crawl inside so they can safely bypass the ring.”

Sans felt his stomach churn at the graphic mental images she had instilled in his brain. “that’s disgusting, muffet.”

“Heehee! You should see your face – so sour right now.” She giggled. “Well, I just thought I’d share that with you. Have fun up there, oh, and don’t get eaten!”

“you’re full of it, muffet!” He called out to her as she began walking away with that light girlish chuckle of hers.

“Is that any way to talk to your amicable ex-girlfriend?” She laughed.

“you’re not my ex-girlfriend! it was one date, that _gaster_ set up, and we both agreed it wasn’t a real date because neither of us agreed to it.”

Even though they had left the 'date’ as better friends than before and Sans didn’t hold any romantic feelings for her then or presently, Muffet had told him at the time that he wasn’t her type. He understood entirely, she wasn’t obligated to feel that way towards him even though the two did get along swimmingly when she wasn’t being morbid. But he couldn’t help but wonder if his looks had anything to do with her decision.

“You know I’m just teasing you, dearie. No need to get so hot under the collar. And speaking of hot, aren’t you steaming by now in that hoodie?”

“a little, but it’s nothing i can’t handle.” He didn’t mind Muffet asking about his hoodie – she wouldn’t look down on him for wearing it out of season because she too had a peculiar fashion sense.

“Suit yourself, dearie. Bye-bye~”

After Muffet had left, for real this time, he began his ascension up the mountain trail. The mountain didn’t have any roads built on it, just traversable paths created by nature. As far as he knew, nobody lived anywhere up there despite how expansive it was. It had remained the same for centuries, devoid of modern civilization and a sanctuary for Ebott’s wildlife.

The dirt roads only stretched so far before grass overtook them. From that point onward was where the mountain began looking like several different worlds had been melded together. Sans had only seen a handful of the mysterious sights Mount Ebott had to offer, but what he had seen made it sometimes worth the hike up there: a lake with waterfalls in sizes both great and small, a field of flowers that stretched on and on with no end in sight, thick forests that were so dark it was almost impossible to see your own hand in front of your face…

And that was just what he had seen with his own eyes one-third of the way _up_ the mountain. He hadn’t explored the sides of the mountain or the areas higher up, like the snowcapped top or the caves rich with odd stones and minerals. He supposed he could spend every day on this mountain for the rest of his life and still not know everything about the place. Perhaps if he continued visiting and going a little further each time, he _would_ be the first to create a complete map of Ebott.

Sans didn’t come here to chase shadows or cause trouble for the environment like most did when they passed by - he came here because it was quiet, save for the songs of birds and the wailing of the cicadas. Being surrounded by the peaceful scenery and focused on the thrill of the climb took his mind off of the problems he had left behind at home.

When he was younger, he had wanted to explore the mountain with his group of friends. They were labelled far too young for such a dangerous activity, and were consequently restricted to playing near the river bed and the small wooded areas spread around town; everyone pretended they were at Mount Ebott, but now he was living out his childhood self’s dreams of adventure here in the present.

Even so, he missed those days dearly.

His younger self never imagined that everything in his life would have turned out the way it did. When he was younger, he thought his body looked the way it did because of baby fat and he would eventually grow out of it after he reached puberty. Instead, he only grew more bulky. When he was younger, he thought that he and his father would be working together as equals to revitalize the town that was considered dead-end by not only outsiders, but its own citizens. Instead, he was injured by one of his father’s own creations and ruined his one chance to get an education from a prestigious academy thus estranging himself from his father, and the townspeople still wanted to leave and would complain whenever they did and came back.

Sans hadn’t been in a rush to grow up when he was a child, but he thought that it would have been more fun than what it turned out to be.

He was the one out of the group that was supposed to soar above them all in terms of success, and he had sunken below them all.

Papyrus was doing the exact same thing he was doing; completing odd jobs around town, but he was only doing that to gain experience and had plenty of drive. Undyne was bettering herself every day and was aiming for a higher position in Ebott’s police force even if her methods of attempting to do so were insane in his eyes. Alphys had more or less taken his place as Gaster’s first hand assistant in the lab after he quit having anything to do with science – he didn’t hold it against Alphys at all even though she apologized constantly for it even in the present, he was the one that chose to quit. Even Mettaton had a better future planned for himself than him; yes, he was a bit in over his head with his dream of instantly achieving fame and becoming a star, but Sans had to admit that he was creative and talented in some aspects. He might not achieve prime stardom like he wanted, but Sans wouldn’t be surprised if he did aquire a little slice of recognition in the future.

Everyone else seemed to know exactly what it was they were doing with their lives.

He didn’t have a clue anymore.

There existed legends of people that climbed the mountain only to disappear without a trace. Paranormal explanations or not, there still existed records of persons that were last seen heading towards the mountain then never heard from again. That was many years ago though, and nobody has been reported missing in this town in over a hundred years.

But, if he were to disappear, Sans wondered, would he be missed…?

He rapidly shook his head, immediately banishing the intrusive thought. Of course he would be missed; Toriel would grieve for him if something ever happened to cut his life short, his friends would mourn, and Papyrus… Papyrus would never be the same without him. If Sans died, he would be taking a piece of his brother with him.

He didn’t know why such a thought would enter his head in the first place; even though his life had been turned on its head, he had a great group of friends and he appreciated being alive.

But he still could have lived without the permanent marks on his arms. They were throbbing painfully under his sleeves, and he hadn’t brought any medicine with him to ease the sensation.

Sans could hear the sound of running water up ahead after a while longer of walking. He came to a clearing where the river was and looked both left and right to see if it was safe to shed his hoodie. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for; all that was here in this area were birds, and they couldn’t blab his secret to the town.

He slid his arms out of the sleeves, crouched down by the rocky mountain riverbed and dipped them into the clean cool water. It soothed the angry enflamed marks on his skin, but only a little. Not even the balms and creams Toriel prescribed to him completely eased the pain.

He had been in near constant pain since the accident, and he wondered if that was how he would be spending the rest of his life despite Toriel’s reassurances.

Sans had allowed himself to relax for a few minutes, listening to the wind blow through the nearby tree branches as he tended to his wounds. Every muscle, every joint in his body locked up when he heard the bushes on the other side of the river rustle.

It didn’t sound like a small creature made the noise. He hurriedly yanked his arms from the water and threw on his hoodie before scrambling for the thickets on his own side of the river. If he left now, he would be creating too much noise, so he would wait it out until whatever it was left.

The creature’s footsteps sounded too light to be a bear but too heavy for a raccoon or possum. He waited, concealing himself in the shrubbery until only his eyes were peeking out between the leaves. The sounds gradually grew closer as the seconds ticked by, buy Sans felt like he had been waiting for the noisemaker to show itself for hours.

Finally, it stepped out of the forest, and he was surprised to find himself looking at a girl.

At least, she _appeared_ to be a girl. And she was wearing incredibly bizarre clothing; a large floppy pointed hat and a long sleeved robe that stretched down to her feet. Her hair was unusually long as well, reaching past her waist. But the most unusual thing about this girl was her skin – it was dark. Beyond dark. Blacker than black.

And her _eyes_. As she came closer towards the river bed, even at this distance, he could see them clearly, constrasting with the blackness of her face. They were two pretty gray blue spheres, glowing and the color of celestite.

He had one blue eye as well, but he liked the shade of hers more. They held a mysterious quality to them that he felt his didn’t.

Oh, but it was obvious to him that she was wearing contacts and this wasn’t her real eye color. People’s eyes didn’t glow like that. People didn’t dress like that normally either, so she must be wearing a costume. But what would she be doing way out here in the mountain wilderness wearing what looked like a wraith costume? Was it some sort of prank?

Everything made sense now – those photos Undyne saw must have been of this girl. People were beginning to believe that she was a real monster. Sans was all for playing good harmless pranks, but this one was dangerous. Someone might see her like that and a very gun happy person might mistake her for something otherworldly and shoot her, he thought.

He had planned on leaving when she did, but he felt the need to warn her.

Sans was about to step out from the bushes but froze when she suddenly slowly raised her arms into the air and her chest began to glow with a white light.

She began singing in a strange tongue unfamiliar to him,

_amita ibiria amore_

_amita sibidia samora_

_mia sari mi ia…_

_  
_Her voice was deeper than he would have expected and melancholy, almost mournful in tone. It pulled at his heart in a strange way he couldn’t quite describe. Calming, yet sorrowful all the same. But he didn’t have long to dwell on her song itself before he had something entirely different to focus on.

The flowing water in the river abruptly stirred, unnatural ripples beginning to form on the surface. From one side of the riverbank to the other, large stones from the river’s bottom rose up to create a sturdy pathway, stable enough for one to walk across without fear of it crumbling and whoever was on top falling in.

The girl lifted her robe slightly and placed one foot, covered in what looked like a sandal ethnic in design onto the makeshift bridge. Satisfied that it was secure, she stepped onto the rocks and began slowly making her way across. As she did, the stones that had meshed together became undone and sunk back down to the watery depths behind her as she again sang in that undecipherable language,

_amita ibiria amore_

_sia a sibiria samora_

_mia sari…_

__  
__When she reached the other side of the riverbank safely, whatever was left of the pathway had crumbled away by the time her singing ceased. Sans was stunned and in disbelief – despite his earlier skepticism, he couldn’t deny what he had seen was magic. Magic fueled by the power of this strange girl’s voice.

Beyond a shadow of a doubt, this girl was a wraith.

_“_ _muffet would probably kill a man in cold blood to be in my place right now.”_

But then a realization hit him that made his heart drop down to his stomach:

This girl was a **_wraith_**.

A shadow monster.

A creature of legend.

And in those legends, the wraiths murdered people to snatch their bodies.

If she saw him, would she try to end his life? At this thought, his heart began pounding with fear when moments before it had been from wonder.

He needed to get away without being noticed, but how?

Sans didn’t get to think of an effective strategy before he was spotted. The wraith was standing no less than three feet away from where he was crouched, staring down at him with slightly widened half lidded eyes that Sans couldn’t decide whether it made her appear adorably sleepy or incredibly seductive.

Either way, she was standing over him and he had very little time to think of a way to escape her shadowy clutches before she pounced him.

He quickly rose to his feet, but before he could move another inch the wraith let out a tiny squeak and scrambled backwards with widened eyes and a heaving chest. That was a curious response, he thought.

Common sense told him that now would be an opportune moment to run, but curiosity told him that he should test this. Curse the scientist that was still within him.

Instead of fleeing, he took a step towards her and guaged her reaction. The monster girl let out another distressed cry and scurried away from him until her heels were one inch from her being in the river – one more step, even a little one, and she would fall in.

Oh the irony.

_She_ was afraid of **_him_**.

Well that simply wouldn’t do.

For reasons he couldn’t quite begin to ponder, the idea of a girl, even a monster girl, being afraid of him didn’t sit well with Sans.

He smiled at her in a manner that he hoped appeared friendly and inviting.

“hey,” She flinched at the sound of his voice, but he continued. “it’s alright. no need to feel scared. ’m not gonna hurt ya, see?”

He held out his hand towards her, but it didn’t appear she had listened to or understood a word he was saying because she let out a small scream and stumbled backwards, nearly falling headfirst into the river.

And she would have, if he hadn’t rushed forward to catch her.

Everything around them stilled. It seemed as though even the birds in the trees and the water below them had hushed to gawk at the sheer novelty of the situation they were in. She was bent backwards, feet barely on the ground and he was holding her with one hand around her shoulders and the other wound around her lower back. And they were looking each other directly in the eye.

She was so _tiny_ compared to him.

It was just like a scene from one of Alphys’s cheesy shoujo mangas, he would acknowledge later, but while in the moment, he was rendered speechless from the suddenness of the occurrence. Her skin was cold, he noticed, the closest comparison he could think of being as if she had been sitting in front of a powerful air conditioner for several hours.

Both remained motionless for an undisclosed amount of time until the wraith started trembling in his arms, wiggling to get out of his grip.

“stop it. if i let you go now you’ll tumble right in. i don’t think you went to the trouble to make a bridge before just to get wet, did you?”

But she only squirmed harder, and he almost dropped her a few times during this short duration. When she showed no sign of complying to his reasonable request for her sake, he yanked her closer to him and tried to step away from the river with her.

The river was different up here compared to in town; the water moved faster and if she fell in and didn’t know how to swim, she could easily drown. That is, if she needed to breathe in order to live. But Sans wasn’t about to take any chances and just assumed that she needed to.

Their chests were now pressed up against each other. The thrum of her chest didn’t match his – it didn’t sound anything like a human’s heart beat should, and though he was entirely unfamiliar with this creature’s biology, he could tell that it was thrumming faster than it normally would.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

But it was still far too slow for any healthy human’s heartbeat to sound. If he didn’t believe that she was something paranormal before, he would have now.

Her fingers dug painfully into his shoulders, small hands shoving at his chest and clawing at his wrists to get him to release her, and several shaky sounds escaped from her throat all the while, noises that he assumed must have been unsuccessful attempts at using her voice-based magic. Only when they were both at a safe distance from the water did he release her.

She instantly sprang away from him, turning her back to Sans and fleeing into the thick expanse of trees, blending into the shadows of the forest around her perfectly and rendering her invisible.

Sans lingered around the area just long enough to regain his breath, but he had seen enough for one day – it was time to go home.

By the time he reached his house, Papyrus had finished making dinner but Gaster still wasn’t home yet, which was fine for Sans, but his brother despaired over another portion of his cooking going to waste if their father didn’t return that night. Sometimes, as Sans occasionally stayed at Grillby’s home until things blowed over, so did Gaster, but with Asgore at the Dreemur residence.

A few hours later, it was made clear that tonight was going to be one of those nights, so in order to spare Papyrus’s feelings over his culinary creation going unconsumed, Sans ate Gaster’s share. Which would only add a few more pounds to his already plump figure, he lamented.

He didn’t tell Papyrus about his encounter on the mountain before heading upstairs to his room. Would his brother even believe him? He could barely believe it himself, and it had happened to him! And he couldn’t stop thinking about it either. Usually, most people did one of two things when encountering the unknown; tell everyone they knew and didn’t know about it, or they kept it to themselves for the rest of their lives. He wasn’t sure if he could do either.

After a while of trying to distract his mind by watching television, playing a game, or reading, he finally gave up. He couldn’t keep his thoughts from drifting to the wraith he had seen, spoken to, and even _touched_.

He sat at his desk and pulled out a sketchbook; it had once been filled with formulas and sketches for inventions when he was Gaster’s apprentice, but he had since torn those out and filled the empty book with random drawings and doodles. He opened the book and stopping at a blank page, then began sketching the best he could from his memory.

Sans didn’t know how long he had spent there, but it was pitch black outside by the time he finished. It wasn’t perfect by any means, but it was something that he could remember this day by. He had a feeling though that he would never forget what happened today, even if he tried from this point onward to forget.

And he was right; he never did forget this day.

Because today was the beginning of an entirely new world being opened for Sans and his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sans awoke to what sounded like Gaster clambering around downstairs below his room. So he had come home at some point. He rolled over to face his clock and saw that it was eleven thirty. Not surprising, since he had stayed up late last night. Dear old dad wouldn’t be happy with him that he slept the morning away once again, but in his defense, as he said yesterday, Grillby would still be serving from his breakfast menu right now.

He took a shower then cautiously made his way to the kitchen. To his surprise, Gaster and Papyrus were actually eating at the table. Both of them looked up from their meals to stare at him, and he felt out of place for not the first time in this household since the accident.

Sans briefly wondered if his brother and Gaster would get along just fine if he weren’t around.

But then again, Gaster might shift his scientific prodigy-making plan onto his brother or Alphys if he didn’t keep watch over him. It seemed he would have to continue being a nuisance for their safety and wellbeing.

He pulled up a chair and sat down without a word.

“You’re late. As per usual.”

“if i’m late then so are you. you’re eating breakfast too.”

Gaster didn’t appreciate that at all, glowering at him from across the table. Papyrus quickly looked for a topic to lighten the mood.

“D-DID I MENTION THAT UNDYNE HAS BEEN WORKING HARD FOR A PROMOTION LATELY?!” He all but squawked.

“Is that so…?” Their father quirked an eyebrow at his youngest son’s squirrely behavior then took a nonchalant sip of his coffee. “Ah, speaking of recent news, have either of you heard about what’s been happening on Mount Ebott lately?”

“…” Neither said a word.

Gaster continued anyway regardless. “The people of this town are saying that they’re catching glimpses of monsters in the mountain’s wilderness. Can you imagine such a thing? What utter nonsense.

"yup. utter nonsense.” Sans nearly choked on his mouthful of pancake.

“Some are even planning on hiking up the mountain to seek them out. I’ve never heard such insanity in all my life. Now listen, the both of you: I don’t want either of you going up that mountain, mythical beasts or not. I can’t have the people of Ebott thinking you’re caught up in the frenzy of hunting for them too. And even if they did exist, which they most certainly do not, I wouldn’t want you interacting with such creatures.”

“uh-huh. i gotcha.”

“If these people have time to be chasing shadows, then they have plenty to spare on actually putting effort into revitalizing the town instead of always complaining about what we don’t have.”

“yup, what a complete waste of valuable time…”

“You have little room to speak, Sans. You lollygag about just as much as the rest of the townspeople these days.”

“tell that to the stack of cash i earned this week working my butt off around town.” He rebutted, stabbing his fork into the sausage on his plate.

“Yes, you really raked it in this week, you think. If you were living on your own, that amount wouldn’t keep you afloat in the slightest.”

“well, from the sound of your tone, it sounds like you really _want_ me to leave and never come back. maybe i should.”

Sans had tried moving out directly after he had gotten expelled, but he wouldn’t leave without his brother and Papyrus remained firm on staying. Papyrus had created a stalemate; he couldn’t leave until things either got better between him and Gaster, or Sans decided to go without his brother. Sans didn’t see either happening anytime soon.

“Was that supposed to be a threat? If so, it was entirely ineffective.”

“PLEASE, DON’T FIGHT YOU TWO. CAN’T WE HAVE A NICE BREAKFAST TOGETHER LIKE WE USED TO?”

“No, Papyrus, I don’t think that’s possible anymore. Your brother, despite being the older of the two of you, can’t seem to be a mature adult for longer than two minutes and keep his temper in check.”

Sans wanted so badly to retaliate, but he held his tongue once again. He stood up from his seat, the chair scraping against the hardwood floor as he did so. His meal was left unfinished, he mentally noted, but he had lost his appetite anyway.

Just as yesterday, he made his way towards the front door.

“And just where do you think you’re going? I haven’t finished speaking!”

He remembered what Toriel had told him to say.

“i’m sorry, but i don’t feel ready to talk yet.”

He reached for the doorknob and Gaster rose up from his own seat. He swiftly paced over to Sans, and in his haste in preventing him from leaving, roughly grabbed his arm.

Sans _screamed_.

His yowl of pure pain snapped Gaster out of his anger, but it was too late – the damage had been done. His son spun around to look at him, large mismatched eyes moist and filled with confusion and betrayal, then mistrust and anger.

“I-I’m so sorry! I… I didn’t mean to, Sans! You have to believe me, I would _never_-” But he had. “…Let me see it.”

Sans instinctively wrenched himself away from him, cradling his arm.

“SANS, PLEASE DON’T GO! FATHER SHOULDN’T HAVE GRABBED YOU SO SUDDENLY, BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! HE DIDN’T MEAN TO HURT YOU!”

Accident.

Accident. Accident. Accident.

Everything was always an accident when he and Gaster were involved. Their entire _relationship_ now had been reduced to one long continuous stream of accidents.

And he just couldn’t take it anymore.

Sans turned his back on him and ran out the door as fast as his legs would carry him, hearing Gaster and Papyrus yell for him behind, but he didn’t dare stop or even slow down. He wasn’t even sure where he was going, anywhere that wasn’t back there.

He found himself going exactly where his father had told him not to go just minutes earlier: Mount Ebott. He wondered if his body was subconsciously spiting Gaster now. He continued running until his legs nearly gave out, stopping at another clearing – a picturesque woodland area.

He sat himself down on a conveniently placed large boulder nearby to catch his breath, wanting to bawl his heart out from the pain enflared in his arm.

Gaster had _grabbed_ him.

He had never done that before. But he just had to grab his burnt arms, didn’t he? He was one of the few people that held knowledge of his burns, and he had just unconsciously used his injury against him.

This was it. Nothing between him and Gaster was ever going to get any better.

He heard rustling in the area nearby, just like yesterday evening. Curiosity once again taking presedence over pain, he crept closer towards the sounds to see what he would find making them. Over by a thicket of berry bushes, he found the noisemaker.

It was her again.

She looked exactly the same as yesterday, the only difference being the leather bag she wore over her shoulder. She seemed to be holding a glass container of some sort, picking berries from the bushes and dropping them in, letting out a soft happy-sounding hum as she did so.

Would she run away again if she saw him?

Before he could ponder too much on this, his mouth started running ahead of him.

“hey, it’s, uh, me again.” He called out to her.

She stiffened, turning her head around slowly to peer at him. He smiled awkwardly and raised one hand up, gradually, since the last time he moved too quickly she didn’t respond well. The wraith stared at him for an extended period of time, wordless, before turning her attention back to the berry bush.

Her posture wasn’t anywhere near as relaxed as it was before he revealed himself and she had stopped humming.

“i’m sorry about suddenly, you know… grabbing you yesterday. i just didn’t want you to fall in the river.”

“…”

“so, do you come here often…?” He was grasping at straws.

“…”

“do you have a name? i can just call you 'ghoulie’ if you won’t tell me.”

“…”

“do you… understand a word i’m saying? at all?”

“…”

To his surprise, she actually turned around to face him, studying him intently before giving a small nod.

“…you do understand? what I’ve been saying? everything?”

Another nod.

“then why aren’t you talking to me? did i offend you or something?”

“…”

“ugh, fine. be that way.” He groaned, spinning on his heel and then sitting down on the ground right there, crossing his arms with a huff and his back turned to her.

A few more moments of silence passed, when suddenly he heard a tiny voice,

“……Scary.”

“…huh?”

“…Scary.”

“sorry, i didn’t catch that?”

“Scary. You're… scary.”

She spoke in the same manner as someone that had gone an extended amount of time without using their voice; hesitant, soft and unsure of their words. Putting that thought to the side, he focused more on her words themselves.

“scary? me?” He pointed to himself, dumbfounded.

Yet another nod.

Sans stared at her, probably slackjawed as he thought,

_“_ _i must be pretty dang ugly if a _ _ **monster** _ _ thinks _ _ **i’m** _ _ scary…”_

So, he decided to question her further,

“what is it about me that makes me seem scary to you?”

“…I …don’t know you.”

Well, if that really was the only reason why she was afraid of him, they could easily fix that, he thought.

He turned around and stood up, stepping over to her until he was towering over the girl.

She was petrified to the spot.

“you’re right, you don’t know me. but you will soon. and do you know why?”

He was trying to be funny, leaning downwards until their noses were nearly touching, and whispered,

“because we’re going to be **_best friends_** you and i.”

Sans shouldn’t have been surprised when she let out a startled shriek, but he was, and he was startled even further when something collided painfully against his cheek with a loud smack – her **_hair_**?

A section of her tendril-like hair was raised unnaturally in the air, much like an octopus’s tentacle ready to strike again. But the expression on her face said that she hadn’t meant to do that at all, seeming almost sympathetic but still overrode with fear.

Before he could even begin to apologize for making things worse, he was suddenly violently shoved onto the ground landing on his behind. A third figure had intercepted his path to the girl – _it was another wraith_.

This one was redheaded and had eyes the color of blood. She was glaring down at him almost murderously, the green robe she was wearing fluttering around her as the wind shifted ominously around her. She bent downwards, her face hovering over his.

“Stay. _Away_. **From**. **_My_**. **_SISTER!_**”

Her face suddenly changed shape, looking far less like a woman in cosplay and more like the very terrifying creatures of legend they had been described as. The smaller and timid wraith clung to the other wraith now identified as her sister and quivered. The green clothed one was just about to pounce and most certainly put an end to his life when something stopped her,

“SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?! SAAAAAAANS?!”

Papyrus was looking for him somewhere in the distance. Sans turned towards the direction he heard his voice, but when he turned back to the wraiths, they were both backing away from him and the area entirely, clinging to each other as if they were one another’s lifeline. The blue eyed shadow had her head tucked into the other’s shoulder while the redheaded one scowled at him.

_camita sora mia_

_ii sama dite doche_

_miketa amia_

_ideta asomarita_  
__

_ii tento mia dora_

_ii sama vida doche_

_ii seta madora_

_iria ia dileto_

This other wraith’s voice was higher and stronger in tone and volume. The trees around the two, spaced out considerably suddenly began to huddle together, creating a massive shadow with their foliage that stretched several yards wide. The two then stepped backwards into the created shade and faded from view, the last thing Sans saw being her red eyes piercing through the darkness before they too faded out.

“SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE ON THE GROUND? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU’RE NOT HURT, ARE YOU?!”

Papyrus rushed to his side moments later, apparently not having seen anything to do with the shadow monsters. He had shown up just in time, too.

Sans wanted to answer that he was alright, but he somehow found himself _laughing_ instead.

“SANS, WHAT’S GOING ON? WHY- WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? YOU’RE BEGINNING TO SCARE ME…”

Sans was scared too. Scared and excited all at once. He had never felt anything like it. He then flopped on his back in his hysterics, tears nearly streaming down his face as he laughed, clutching his stomach.

Later, when he thought about why he might have laughed so hard, instead of believing it to have been a delayed reaction to all the tension he had felt in that perilous moment and his body had released it by laughing it off, he concluded it was because, even though that other wraith had been ready to kill him where he stood…

He still wanted to meet that softspoken monster girl again.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one-shot like everything else I write, but this is nowhere near the end of Wraithtale.
> 
> The continuation of this story is 'A Ghost of a Chance', where Sans tries to undo his less than stellar first and second impressions on Frisk, and Papyrus meets Chara.
> 
> Fan Art!
> 
> https://nuvex.tumblr.com/post/186033072122/i-really-liked-franstastic-ideas-idea-for-their
> 
> https://xxkoichiixx.tumblr.com/post/186066597573/dates
> 
> https://semisolidmind.tumblr.com/post/186712253641/franstastic-ideas-i-think-one-of-my-favorite
> 
> https://semisolidmind.tumblr.com/post/186785665251/hey-hey-franstastic-ideas-heres-the-frans
> 
> https://lostmypotatoes.tumblr.com/post/186839894605/i-wanna-take-the-time-to-thank-franstastic-ideas
> 
> https://xxkoichiixx.tumblr.com/post/186922975528/heres-wraithtalegrillby-3-3-3-ok-weird
> 
> https://lostmypotatoes.tumblr.com/post/186858636345/i-ran-out-of-sketchbook-paper-wraithtale-au
> 
> https://lostmypotatoes.tumblr.com/post/186892443485/wraithtale-au-franstastic-ideas-this-spawned


End file.
